


Malone -lettre d'un père à son fils-

by MlleCurly



Category: Mathieu Sommet - Fandom, SLG, Salut les geeks
Genre: OS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleCurly/pseuds/MlleCurly
Summary: Ce matin, regarde le soleil se lever sur la plaine, les arbres dominer la montagne et le vent souffler dans les feuilles. Ce matin mon fils, quand tu remarqueras mon absence et que tu auras saisi le sens de cette lettre qui est une lettre d'adieu, ne soit pas trop dur avec ton vieux père. Je n'ai qu'une demande à te faire : savoure la vie, savoure ta vie. Vie pour moi, mon fils.





	Malone -lettre d'un père à son fils-

.  
.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un petit OS dont j'ai eu l'idée, lorsque j'ai fini ma fanfic précédente ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère qu'il plaira à ceux qui le liront ! ^^

Patron n'est pas à moi, il est l'entière propriété de Mathieu Sommet, je m'engage donc à supprimer ces actions s'il m'en fait la revanche, Malone est mon entière propriété.

.  
.

Pour ceux qui seraient intéressé par mes futurs projets, je vous renvoie à mon compte où vous pourrez trouver mes autres fanfictions^^ Je vous donnerais quelques infos sur mes futurs publications à la fin de ce chapitre.

.  
.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, pour me donner votre avis sur cet OS, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer ! :D

Bref !

.  
.

Publicité :

N'hésitez pas à vous abonner à mon compte pour suivre mes futurs projets ! ^^ Vous pouvez aussi me trouver sur twitter, Instagram, Tumblr et Facebook sous le même pseudo ! (Vous pouvez venir me parler, je ne mords pas xD) Vous pouvez aussi aller liker ma page Facebook Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel :3

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Malone

–Lettre d'un père à son fils–

.

.

.

.

.

Malone,

Ce matin, regarde le soleil se lever sur la plaine. Regarde les arbres dominer la montagne, la mer de nuage qui t'entoure, et le vent souffler dans les feuilles. Profite de la chaleur du soleil sur ta peau, du monde loin de toi aux alentours des bois, et des battements de ton cœur qui résonnent dans ta poitrine. Ecoute les bruits de la nature, les gazouillis des oiseaux, les rafales de vents soufflant dans les pins, et le craquement des branches et des brindilles. Admire la rosée du matin perlant sur les toiles d'araignées, formant un chapelet de gouttes d'eau, et la forêt s'éveiller. Prend une grande inspiration, emplie tes narines du parfum des sapins et de leur résine encore fraiche, des fleurs sauvages et des herbes hautes. Savoure la vie, savoure ta vie.

Ce matin mon fils, quand tu remarqueras mon absence, ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas quand tu réaliseras que je ne suis pas resté pour m'éveiller à tes côtés, que je n'ai pas souhaité voir le jour se lever avec toi. Quand tu tomberas sur cette lettre, mon garçon, je serais déjà loin, et toi tu seras seul. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, et surtout, n'aies pas peur de cette nouvelle vie. Tu es intelligent, et je pars en ayant l'espoir que tu t'en sortes. Tu pourras essayer de traverser les bois, pour trouver de l'aide, ou alors t'enfermer dans notre modeste chalet et attendre que l'on te trouve. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer pour toi, si tu vas manquer de nourriture ou non, ou si tu as assez d'eau, mais je ne préfère pas y penser. Tu dois sans doute penser que je te mène à la mort, en te laissant ainsi, et je dois bien t'avouer que je ne sais moi-même plus quoi penser.

Ce matin quand tu ouvriras les yeux et que tu auras saisi le sens de cette lettre, qui est une lettre d'adieu, ne soit pas trop dur avec ton vieux père. Tu sais, je ne pars pas parce que je ne t'aime pas, non. Ne doute surtout jamais de mon amour envers toi, Malone. Je t'aime plus que tout, je t'aime à la folie, je t'ai aimé pendant sept longues années et continuerais à t'aimer secrètement au plus profond de moi. Je pars car vois-tu, je suis lâche. Oui mon fils, ton père est un lâche, et je pars à tes dépends pour une nouvelle vie, sans même avoir eu le courage de te prévenir. Je pars car je suis resté trop longtemps avec toi dans cette forêt, coupé du monde pour te protéger, à vivre une vie que je ne voulais pas. Je pars car quand tu t'endormais le soir, blotti contre mon torse, à serrer deux de mes doigts dans tes petites mains fragiles, je sentais que je n'étais pas fait pour t'élever, et faire de toi un homme. Je sentais qu'en restant près de toi, je risquais de salir ta pureté et ton innocence, et ça aurait été un crime de détruire la candeur d'un être aussi adorable. Je suis un monstre, Malone, un monstre poursuivit par son passé, un passé trop lourd pour être partagé avec un enfant aussi jeune que toi. Un jour, quand tu seras plus grand et en âge de comprendre, tu sauras de quoi je parle. Mais pour l'instant, garde une bonne image de moi, même si je t'abandonne. Garde précieusement dans un coin de ta tête, tous les bons moments que nous avons passé ensemble.

Ce matin, mon cher petit, sache que je ne suis pas parti loin de toi non sans une pointe de tristesse. Mais ton avenir s'annonce plus fructueux loin du criminel que je suis. Dans la nuit noir, alors que tu dormais profondément, je me suis écarté de toi et j'ai marché jusqu'au balcon pour observer la nuit dominer la vallée. Les étoiles étaient brillantes dans le ciel noir, et même la brume n'arrivait pas à couvrir leur éclat. J'ai ensuite tourné la tête vers toi, et je t'ai regardé longuement. Ton torse se soulevait au rythme de ta respiration, ta peau blanche scintillait sous le clair de lune, et tu ressemblais à un ange. Je me suis agenouillé près de toi et j'ai passé ma main dans tes cheveux, tes beaux cheveux roux bouclés que j'aime tant. J'ai retenu mes larmes en réalisant que je ne reverrais plus jamais tes beaux yeux brun noisette s'ouvrir et me regarder avec douceur, comme tu savais si bien le faire. J'ai caressé ton visage parsemé de tâche de rousseur, puis je suis allé écrire cette lettre. Après ça je serais sans doute parti, je sais que tu m'en voudras surement, mais je n'ai pas eu la force d'affronter ton incompréhension.

Je te laisse seul, Malone, seul dans cette grande forêt. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es intelligent, et tu as toutes tes chances de t'en sortir. Mais je suis égoïste, et je préfèrerais que tu ne sortes jamais de ces bois, car t'imaginer dans une autre famille, avec un autre homme que moi pour t'élever me rend fou. J'ai besoin de te savoir loin de moi pour t'aimer, et j'en suis désolé. Mais voilà mon fils, je vais partir, je ne sais plus pourquoi je veux partir en cet instant où je t'écris, mais je vais le faire. Alors n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai appris, n'oublie pas la chaleur de mes bras, et l'amour avec lequel je t'ai éduqué durant sept ans. Garde les valeurs que je t'ai inculqué au fond de toi, et vie.  
Vie pour moi, mon fils.

Patron.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Voilà, cet OS est fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus, et que vous l'avez apprécié autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! J'ai voulu tester une autre façon d'écrire, et j'espère que ça aura fait son effet^^

N'hésitez pas à aller voir ma fanfiction précédente, Quand vivre se résume à fuir ! (Une fanfiction de dix chapitres sur Mathieu Sommet qui fuit l'asile avec ses personnalités et ses fils !)

J'espère vous voir sur mes autres projets ! :D (Comme je l'ai annoncé plus haut je vous donne des infos justes après !)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis sur cet OS ! Que ce soit pour me complimenter ou me critiquer, faites-le, vos conseils pourront m'aider à m'améliorer :)  
Si vous avez aussi des questions, ou je ne sais quoi qui n'est pas en rapport avec cette fic, allez-y, je ne mords pas ! )

Passez une bonne semaine et tout le tralala, réussissez ce que vous entreprenez et à la prochaine !

Amour et licorne *-*

.  
.

Mes futurs projets :

.  
.

Délaissé et sans repères

-Ce sera une fanfiction de dix chapitres sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel déjà écrite, que je publierais samedi prochain et avec le même rythme de publication que j'ai pour toutes mes fictions. (Un chapitre par semaine.)

-Le pairing de cette fanfiction sera un Matoine (Mathieu/Antoine) qui se déroulera durant l'enfance/l'adolescence de ces derniers, et de leurs problèmes amoureux/familiaux ou relationnelle. (J'en dirais pas plus pour pas spoiler, mais il y a pas mal de péripéties ! xD)

Résumé :La vie n'est pas facile pour Mathieu. Ses parents ne sont jamais là, et il se cherche encore à son jeune âge. Il aime Antoine d'un amour juvénile caractéristique de l'adolescence, mais Nathan et ses beaux yeux noirs hantent son esprit. Sans se soucier du mal qu'il va causer à son entourage, il va prendre les mauvaises décisions, mais ne sera malheureusement pas épargné.  
.  
.

Une vie de chien

-C'est une fanfiction de quinze chapitre en cours d'écriture sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel. Je ne sais donc pas encore je la sortirais, mais sans doute quand la fanfiction Délaissé et sans repères sera terminée. Il y aura normalement le même rythme de publications que d'habitude, un chapitre par semaine.

-La pairing sera un Matoine (Mathieu/Antoine) qui se déroulera durant la fin de l'adolescence/début de la vie d'adulte des concernés alors qu'ils sont à l'université. (Je ne peux pas vous donner plus d'infos pour l'instant, mais pour ceux qui sont seulement intéressés par cette fanfic et qui souhaitent savoir sa date de sortie, je vous conseille de vous abonner à mon compte pour pouvoir être avertis par les message que je publie dessus –Les messages que je publie sur mon compte sont généralement destiné à avertir mes abonnés lorsque je publie une fic–)

Etant donné que cette fiction n'est pas finie, je n'ai pas encore de résumé à vous proposer.

.  
.

Voilà, ce sont mes futurs projets ! Vous pouvez me dire en commentaire l'histoire qui vous tente le plus :D  
Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à ma les poser en commentaire, et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à cette partie ^^

Bonne continuation à vous !

.  
.


End file.
